Los Problemas de la Menstruación
by MrRayney
Summary: Cuando Raven comete un error con uno de sus hechizo, son sus compañeros quienes ahora tienen que afrontar las consecuencias. Bienvenidos chicos al maravilloso mundo de la menstruación.


_**Rage of the Uterus**_

 _ **Escrito por kdibs227cheerleader**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Una de las ideas más raras pero sorprendentemente muy bien desarrollada que he leído, espero les guste.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

 _ **Los Problemas de la Menstruación**_

Siempre había un riesgo involucrado cuando Raven utilizaba la magia. Sin embargo, este tenía un efecto secundario que hacia te mordieras los labios con tal de contener la risa. Desgraciadamente esta clase de situaciones solo podían sucederle a sus amigos.

Había comenzado como una mañana normal. Raven había realizado el hechizo, sin embargo lo había entendido mal, cuando lo leyó había entendido que era para aliviar los dolores que estaba sintiendo ya que en esos momentos sentía como si su útero la estuviera matando lenta y dolorosamente, pues para su desgracia los analgésicos no habían ayudado a aliviar su dolor por lo que había recurrido a su magia y al final había funcionado pues los síntomas se habían ido, pero no sabía que aquel hechizo solo había transferido aquellos síntomas a otras personas.

Y es que Raven solo recurría a su magia como un último recurso o casos de emergencia…y sinceramente esta era una emergencia. Verán, Raven se encontraba en aquellos maravillosos días del mes, los síntomas suelen aparecer conforme avanzaban los días, pero para su mala suerte todos los síntomas le llegaron de golpe a la vez.

Así que como ya hemos explicado nuestra querida hechicera recurrió a su magia con tal de quitarse el dolor y funciono, pero desconocido para Raven no sabía el caos que estaba a punto de desatarse en la Torre.

 _ **Día 1**_

Raven estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro en mano y con la otra acariciando tiernamente el cabello de su novio. Chico Bestia se encontraba acurrucado a su lado, sin prestarle mucha atención al juego que estaba jugando. Cuando había terminado el nivel, él se detuvo y se estremeció. Raven dejo su lectura y lo miro preocupada.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Raven mientras dejaba su libro a un lado.

Chico Bestia tan solo se encogió de hombros y se froto la frente con uno de los cojines del sofá.

—Estoy bien— dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja.

Raven frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y coloco su mano en la nuca para ver si no tenía fiebre, Chico Bestia no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo. Raven movió con cuidado su cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunto Raven nuevamente.

—No es nada, Rae. Solo estoy algo adolorido—respondió Chico Bestia con honestidad.

Raven solo negó con la cabeza ante esa afirmación.

—Podrías ser un poco más específico— dijo Raven algo preocupada.

La batalla de ayer había sido bastante sencilla, la única que recibió daño fue Starfire quien se había golpeado en la rodilla. Incluso le hizo un chequeo a su novio la noche anterior para estar segura de que se encontraba bien.

—Me duele todo…tal vez me esforcé de más cuando entrenamos ayer— explico el changeling.

Raven se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente. Chico Bestia le regalo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. La chica mitad demonio se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Te traeré algo de ibuprofeno— dijo Raven. Chico Bestia no contesto y tan solo se acurruco en el sofá.

—Muchas gracias, nena— agradeció Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Raven tan solo frunció el ceño ante el apodo que le había dado su novio, ya luego lo regañaría por eso.

Raven abrió el armario que había sobre el fregadero y tomo la botella de analgésicos. Tomo tres pastillas ya que conociendo a Chico Bestia sabía que lo procesaría más rápido de lo normal y lleno un vaso de agua. En ese momento las puertas de la sala común se abrieron y Raven vio que se trataba de Robin quien parecía estar molesto. A Raven absolutamente nunca le gustaba cuando Robin tenía esa mirada de pocos amigos. Un Robin enojado significaban malas noticias para ellos, el chico maravilla tan solo se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto Raven aunque lamento haber hecho esto un segundo después, cuando Robin estaba molesto podía molestarse aún más por cualquier cosa.

— ¡El día de hoy ha sido una mierda!— exclamo Robin cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Raven no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación, así que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en un vano intento por calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien— dijo Raven tratando de consolarlo torpemente. Robin solo se quedó en silencio, ella camino de nuevo hacia el sofá y le entrego a Chico Bestia las pastillas.

— ¿Todo está bien?— pregunto el changeling después de ingerir las pastillas. Raven dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina y vio como Robin seguía en la misma posición sin decir nada.

—Creo que Robin está en sus días—comento Raven mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Chico Bestia coloco su cabeza en el regazo de su novia y Raven comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su cabello cariñosamente. Robin en cambio se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó junto a sus compañeros. Para los dos amantes era difícil no reírse al ver como su líder parecía estar haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Rob?— pregunto Chico Bestia.

Robin solo se encogió de hombros y Raven tan solo se preguntó que estaba mal con su líder.

—No, ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas— contesto Robin con un gruñido y eso fue suficiente para que Raven estuviera harta de su actitud.

—Si solo vas a estar actuando como un idiota, ve a hacerlo a otro lado. Estábamos teniendo un momento agradable juntos y yo no quiero que lo arruines con tu actitud— exigió Raven.

El chico maravilla tan solo se levantó y miro fijamente a sus dos compañeros, para finalmente hacer algo que los sorprendió a ambos…

Robin comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hablarme de esa forma? ¡No tienes que ser tan mala, Raven!— grito Robin quien salió llorando de la habitación.

Raven y Chico Bestia se quedaron en shock mientras miraban como Robin desaparecía del lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?— pregunto Chico Bestia unos momentos después de que las puertas se cerraran. Raven tan solo negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que contestar. Ella estaba tan desconcertada como su novio por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No estoy segura, pero tal vez Starfire pueda averiguarlo— respondió Raven.

Chico Bestia tan solo sonrió ante la sugerencia de su novia y se acomodó en el regazo de esta. Estuvieron disfrutando de la calma y su mutua compañía durante las siguientes horas o hasta que sucediera el próximo evento raro del día. Chico Bestia se había quedado dormido y Raven al no querer despertarlo cerro los ojos para poder meditar un poco…eso hasta que llego Cyborg del cual tuvo que soportar sus burlas una vez que los había visto.

— ¿Cómo están tortolitos?— pregunto Cyborg mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para buscar algo que comer.

—Chico Bestia se siente algo mal, me dijo que se esforzó de más en el entrenamiento de ayer. — dijo Raven ignorando la pregunta y decirle a Cyborg como se sentía su mejor amigo.

Cyborg dirigió ahora toda su atención a Raven, la idea de que su amiguito se sintiera mal fue más que suficiente para quitarle el hambre. Raven al ver la expresión de su amigo se precipito a calmarlo.

—Esta bien, me dijo que solo le duele y acabo de darle algo de ibuprofeno— explico Raven.

Cyborg suspiro aliviado. Debido a que no sabían muy bien los efectos que tenían los poderes de Chico Bestia sobre su cuerpo, siempre era de vital importancia comprobar y asegurarse de que su amiguito no se esforzara más allá de sus límites.

—Así que… ¿De casualidad sabes porque Robin está llorando en el pasillo?— pregunto Cyborg mientras sacaba varias cosas del refrigerador para prepararse una merienda.

—No estoy segura, tan solo le pregunte si estaba bien y empezó a llorar. Tal vez finalmente este perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda— comento Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cyborg no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel comentario, una vez termino de preparar su merienda, anuncio que estaría en el garaje y salió de su habitación.

Raven tan solo cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

 **Día 2**

Raven entro a la cocina solo para encontrarse a Starfire tratando de detener a Robin y Cyborg de matarse entre sí. El chico maravilla se encontraba gritando y llorando, mientras que el mitad maquina le estaba respondiendo también con gritos y sosteniendo una bolsa llena de bagel como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sin su novio estando aquí para detener a sus amigos, ahora era ella quien tenía que arreglar este problema.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto Raven, Starfire dirigió su atención a su mejor amiga y la hechicera se sorprendió de ver el estado de su amiga pelirroja quien parecía bastante agotada.

Al ver que su novia estaba distraída, Robin se abalanzo sobre el titán robótico, le arrebato la bolsa y salió huyendo por el pasillo. Cyborg dijo un par de maldiciones antes de dirigirse al armario y buscar otra cosa para prepararse su desayuno. Starfire se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la empática.

Raven lentamente devolvió el gesto, aun sin tener idea alguna de que demonios acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Quieres decirme lo que paso?— pregunto Raven.

Starfire parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba cuando había alguna pelea en la torre, especialmente si se trataba de los chicos.

—Ellos solamente comenzaron a pelear— respondió Starfire entre sollozos. Raven le dio una mirada cautelosa al titán de titanio que seguía buscando que prepararse de desayunar y acto seguido le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a buscar a Robin, yo me encargare de Cyborg— sugirió Raven.

Starfire tan solo asintió y salió volando en busca de su novio. En cambio, Raven se armó de valor antes de caminar hacia su amigo y hermano mayor.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar?— pregunto Raven, Cyborg solo se quejó en voz baja y no pudo escucharlo, la empática frunció el ceño ante esto.

—No puedo escucharte cuando hablas de esa manera— dijo Raven, Cyborg entonces lo miro por encima del hombro.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡No es mi culpa que Robin esté actuando tan raro!— grito Cyborg enojado.

Raven retrocedió ligeramente ante el arrebato de Cyborg. El día anterior sus amigos habían actuado extraño pero esto era mucho peor. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería darle su espacio a su amigo para que se calmara, ella decidió ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo a su mejor amiga, pero a juzgar por los gritos que venían del pasillo, Raven decidió que lo mejor sería no meterse con ellos tampoco y así finalmente decidió ir al lugar donde siempre se sentía a salvo.

Chico Bestia estaba terminando de atarse las agujetas cuando su novia entro a su habitación. Raven al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novio, pudo deducir que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. La empática se acercó al changeling y aliso algunos cabellos rebeldes que estaban en su frente, Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un pequeño beso a la hechicera. Desgraciadamente en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que venia del pasillo y los dos observaron la puerta cerrada con preocupación.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir y ver que todos estén bien— sugirió Raven a lo cual Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza y ambos salían la de habitación, momentos después se encontraron cara a cara con una Starfire bastante preocupada.

—Raven… ¿Sabrías de alguna forma en la que podría disculparme con mi novio por haberle dicho que está actuando de una manera emocionalmente inestable?— pregunto Starfire. Raven tan solo se froto la frente tratando de calmarse.

—Todos parecen estar actuando bastante extraño el día de hoy— comento Raven.

De repente como si alguien la hubiera golpeado justo en medio de la cara, Raven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los repentinos cambios de humor y los hábitos alimenticios, la hechicera no pudo evitar darle una mirada preocupante a su novio

—Ve a buscar algo para comer— le dijo Raven a Chico Bestia tranquilamente.

Chico Bestia al darse cuenta que iban a tener alguna de sus "charlas de chicas" le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia antes de marcharse. Raven tomo a Starfire del hombro y acercarla a ella para susurrarle su teoría.

—Creo que podría saber lo que anda mal con los chicos— murmuro Raven.

— ¡Dime!— exclamo Starfire en voz baja ansiosa por saberlo.

—Ayer utilice un hechizo para librarme de ciertos síntomas que me estaban molestando mucho y…creo que accidentalmente pude haberles dado a los chicos algunos de esos síntomas—confeso Raven algo apenada, Starfire tan solo le dio un ceño fruncido sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

— ¿Síntomas?...Espera… ¿Te refieres a…?— Starfire no termino su pregunta al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo su amiga a lo cual Raven asintió dócilmente con la cabeza. Starfire no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esta revelación parecía atrapada entre querer reírse o regañarla

—Solo quería aliviar un poco los malestares, no pensé que el hechizo que había utilizado funcionaria de esta manera— murmuro Raven con sinceridad.

—Entiendo porque lo hiciste amiga mía y no estoy molesta contigo, desgraciadamente tenemos muchos problemas con los que tratar debido a eso— explico Starfire con una pequeña sonrisa— Ahora lo mejor será decirle a los muchachos, yo iré por Robin, tú encárgate de Cyborg y de tu amado.

Raven estuvo de acuerdo con esto y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina. La hechicera entro en la cocina para encontrarse a Cyborg observando a su novio con el ceño fruncido. Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras miraba el plato con tofu sobre la mesa del cual no había comido nada y hasta se veía bastante deprimido. Raven se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose bastante culpable por lo que estaba pasando y cariñosamente froto su espalda. Sus músculos actualmente se sentían bastante tensos.

—No quiere comer— comento Cyborg a lo cual Chico Bestia tan solo murmuro algo, lo cual molesto un poco a Cyborg— No puedo escucharte, Bestita.

— ¡Te dije que no tengo hambre!— grito Chico Bestia. En ese momento sintió un doloroso espasmo muscular atravesar su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo. Raven en este punto se sentía bastante impotente por no poder ayudar a su novio. Ella se prometió a si misma que para la próxima vez estudiaría más detalladamente los hechizos que utilizaría.

— ¿Los analgésicos te están sirviendo de algo?— pregunto Raven algo preocupada.

Chico Bestia tan solo negó con la cabeza. Este siempre era uno de los principales problemas con la biología de Chico Bestia; o los fármacos funcionaban demasiado bien o no hacían nada en absoluto. Parecía un juego de azar. Las puertas se abrieron y Starfire entro junto a Robin sosteniéndose de las manos. El chico maravilla parecía más calmado, pero eso cambiaria en poco tiempo.

Principalmente por la noticia que estaba a punto de darles.

Robin se sentó frente a ella, y Raven espero a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Unos momentos después que ya todos estaban acomodados, la hechicera rompió el silencio.

—Hace unos días utilice un hechizo para quitarme mis calambres menstruales, sin embargo creo que podría haber hecho algo mal y haber traspasado mis síntomas a todos ustedes…lo siento mucho— explico Raven sin rodeos y al punto.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Cyborg hablo.

— ¿Quieres decir que vamos a tener que soportar esta mierda de la menstruación durante los próximos días?— pregunto Cyborg sin poder creer toda esta situación, en cambio Robin parecía estar a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez y Chico Bestia tan solo se desmayó.

Esta iba a ser una larga semana.

 _ **Día 3**_

Cada vez Raven se estaba sintiendo más culpable por la situación en la que sus compañeros masculinos se encontraban. Starfire y ella habían logrado identificar los síntomas por la que cada uno de sus amigos estaban experimentando.

Robin era una montaña rusa emocional, la hechicera prefería lidiar con Slade que tener que ver a su líder echarse a llorar varias veces al día. Cyborg estaba teniendo extraños antojos, lo cual no era muy diferente a como era antes, el titán metálico trato de tomar la situación con calma pero la mayoría de las veces se ponía de mal humor cuando no había nada que lo satisficiera. Chico Bestia en cambio parecía haberse llevado lo peor de todo: los calambres. Ella sabía por experiencia propia lo horribles que se sentían y ahora ella por accidente tuvo que dárselos a otra persona, lo peor era que tenía que ser a su novio.

Afortunadamente no habían recibido alguna alerta. En este momento todos se encontraban en la sala común, viendo un maratón de Cazadores de Mitos en un intento por relajarse. Robin estaba acurrucado junto a Starfire, Cyborg se encontraba comiendo la última bolsa de Kit Kat y Chico Bestia estaba sentado a su lado. A diferencia del resto de ellos que se encontraban acostados, Chico Bestia estaba acurrucado a su lado y haciéndose bolita. Raven había sugerido que le dieran analgésicos más fuertes, pero Cyborg se había opuesto por completo a esta idea. Ya que con la fisiología de su mejor amigo, nadie podría estar seguro de los efectos que tendrían sobre él.

No queriendo que su novio experimentara más dolor, Raven había decidido utilizar los remedios caseros más seguros. Su almohadilla eléctrica se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de café, lista para ser utilizada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Raven. Chico Bestia tan solo se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía que su tolerancia al dolor era alto, pero también sabía que él no estaba preparado para algo como esto— Esa no es una respuesta.

Chico Bestia estiro su cuello para poder mirarla a la cara.

— ¡No puedo sentir la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo! ¿Esa es una mejor respuesta?— exclamo Chico Bestia bastante frustrado.

Raven comenzó a deprimirse poco a poco y Chico Bestia al ver la expresión en el rostro de Raven se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que dijo.

—Lo siento, Rae— Se disculpó Chico Bestia rápidamente. Sabía que ella ya se sentía bastante culpable por lo que había hecho y no era necesario lanzar más leña al fuego— No esta tan mal.

Raven se sintió un poco mejor por esto. La hechicera tomo la almohadilla eléctrica y con sus poderes la enchufo. A medida que comenzó a calentarse le hizo una pequeña seña a Chico Bestia para que se estirara con cuidado y tuviera una mejor posición.

—Ven aquí— dijo Raven tranquilamente. Su novio termino tendido en el sofá, cuchareando detrás de él. La hechicera coloco la almohadilla sobre su abdomen, acto seguido comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cariño.

Los otros no dijeron nada. Ya se habían acostumbrado a estas muestras de afecto por parte de Raven quien sorpresivamente era algo cariñosa en público, Chico Bestia a diferencia de la hechicera era alguien quien prefería mantener las cosas en privado, excepto en algunas ocasiones como estas.

Cuando Raven no se sentía bien prefería que la dejaran sola. En cambio, cuando Chico Bestia no se sentía bien prefería estar acompañado. Por lo cual, hasta que el hechizo se disipara, ella no se iría de su lado

—Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo ¿Alguna idea?— pregunto Cyborg una vez que el episodio había terminado. Robin fue el primero en sugerir que no tendría problema mientras fuera cocinado aquí. Raven vio como Cyborg se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a examinar los gabinetes.

— ¡Y que sea algo rápido!— grito Robin desde el sofá. Starfire estuvo de acuerdo con esto debido a que ninguno de los dos había desayunado.

—Cualquier cosa que no requiera que me mueva está bien para mí— murmuro Chico Bestia. Cyborg siguió examinando hasta que finalmente había terminado.

—Bueno…solo tenemos dos latas de sopa pero ninguna tiene etiqueta, por lo que no se si ya hayan caducado—anuncio Cyborg— Por lo tanto creo que lo mejor sería algo de comida rápida ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Al final decidieron ordenar comida china. Cyborg tomo los pedidos de todo y se dirigió a recogerla. Robin se puso de pie y anuncio que se daría una ducha antes de almorzar, Starfire decidió acompañar a Cyborg para ayudarlo. La sala común quedo en completo silencio, salvo por las silenciosas voces que salían del televisor.

— ¿Siempre te sientes tan mal cuando tienes esta cosa?— pregunto repentinamente Chico Bestia.

—No todo el tiempo, pero si duele demasiado— confeso Raven— Ahora que no hay nadie alrededor, puedes decirme honestamente ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?

— ¿Es tan obvio?— pregunto Chico Bestia bajando un poco las orejas. Raven le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Es probable que Robin y Starfire no se hayan dado cuenta ya que estaban en su propio mundo. Sin embargo, Cyborg posiblemente se dio cuenta pero prefirió guardar silencio— Raven realmente hubiera deseado que esta parte no le hubiera tocado a él, por muy horrible que sonara hubiera preferido que este síntoma le hubiera tocado a Cyborg ya que probablemente por su cuerpo metálico no hubiera sufrido tanto como Chico Bestia quien de por si tiene que soportar los constantes dolores físicos que tenía gracias a sus poderes, ahora tenía que tratar con esto. A partir de ahora, Raven tendría mucho más cuidado con sus hechizos.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, tendremos por lo menos una hora sin que nos molesten. Yo digo que intentemos encontrar alguna película cursi en Netflix, iré a preparar un poco de té para los dos y luego podremos abrazarnos hasta que llegue la comida ¿Qué te parece?— pregunto Raven.

—Suena como la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día— murmuro Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse, asegurándose que su novio se encontrar cómodo y acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té. Cuando finalmente había terminado no se sorprendió de encontrar a Chico Bestia en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

 _ **Día 4**_

Raven estaba en la cocina y se encontraba de mal humor. Chico Bestia la había sacado de su habitación para que pudiera ducharse, hasta el momento su única compañía eran Robin y Starfire. Cyborg se encontraba en el garaje trabajando en su bebe. El chico maravilla se encontraba leyendo el periódico y bebiendo una taza de café negro. Starfire estaba colocando los platos en el lavavajillas. Raven tan solo estaba mirando fijamente la puerta, preguntándose si podría colarse en la habitación de Chico Bestia antes de que se diera cuenta. Raven se sorprendió cuando Starfire sigilosamente le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

—El cuarto día— anuncio Starfire con una sonrisa— Ya pronto todo habrá terminado…creo.

— ¿Crees que esto volverá a suceder?— pregunto Robin con algo de temor, pero se tranquilizó una vez que Raven movió la cabeza negativamente. La hechicera había releído el hechizo tres veces para comprobar que este lío nunca volvería a suceder.

—Fue un hechizo de una sola vez. Los síntomas deberían comenzar a desaparecer mañana— explico Raven. Robin suspiro de alivio y continuo su lectura, Starfire se sentó a su lado y saco un crucigrama. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Raven ya había tenido suficiente y se levantó.

—Necesito revisar unas cosas— anuncio Raven. Robin en cambio no pudo evitar reírse mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

—Más bien quieres decir que iras a revisar a Chico Bestia— se burló el aprendiz de detective.

Raven tan solo ignoro a su líder y salió de allí. La hechicera sonrió cuando llego a la habitación de Chico Bestia, dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Raven se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba como su novio se ataba las agujetas.

— ¿Algún lugar en especial a donde vayas a ir?— pregunto Raven, Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonreír mientras levantaba la mirada.

—Solo quiero dar una pequeña caminata— respondió Chico Bestia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomando su comunicador del escritorio y finalmente uniéndose a Raven en el pasillo.

— ¿Una caminata? Sinceramente pensaba que estarías disfrutando de este tiempo libre que tienes— bromeo Raven.

—Cierto, pero sinceramente no he hecho nada y hace un lindo día— explico Chico Bestia. Raven tan solo lo tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común.

—Solo no te esfuerzos demasiado, no quiero que te termines lastimado— ordeno Raven a lo cual Chico Bestia tan solo asintió con la cabeza

Robin todavía se encontraba sentado cuando regresaron. Starfire en cambio estaba tratando y fallando miserablemente en darle un sorbo al café de su novio.

—Te dije que iría a buscarlo— dijo Robin. Raven frunció el ceño pero sonrió cuando Chico Bestia intercepto a Robin y tomo la taza de café de manos de Starfire.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!— exclamo Robin. Chico Bestia rodo los ojos mientras se apoyaba sobre el mostrador.

—Tienes que beber menos de un litro de esta cosa al día. De hecho deberías agradecérmelo, te estoy salvando tus riñones y de que sufras una muerte temprana— explico Chico Bestia con una sonrisa burlona. Robin trato de arrebatarle la taza de café pero el changeling ya se lo estaba tomado. Raven se sentó frente a Starfire y ambas chicas compartieron una sonrisa mientras veían a sus respectivos novios pelear de una manera infantil.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir al centro comercial— sugirió Starfire, Robin dijo que estaría bien y siguió intentado tener su café de vuelta.

—Vamos a ir a volar— dijo Raven con calma, mientras Chico Bestia saltaba sobre el mostrador.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido, pero cuando vio que Raven estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño, el titán verde cerró rápidamente la boca.

—Si ¿Tal vez nos podamos encontrar más adelante?—pregunto Raven. Starfire parecía estar feliz ante aquella sugerencia y junto a su novio quien no pudo recuperar su preciado café se marcharon. En cambio Chico Bestia y Raven se dirigieron al techo de la torre.

—Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir?— pregunto Raven.

—Pensé que ya tenías planeado todo esto o que ¿Me vas a decir que lo que paso hace unos momentos fue pura casualidad?— pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Yo iba a seguirte de todos modos, por lo tanto ¿A dónde quieres ir?— volvió a preguntar Raven mientras abría la puerta que daba al techo.

Chico Bestia en cambio permaneció en silencio mientras se acercaba a varias cajas apiladas cerca de la puerta, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a su novia quien parecía estar algo nerviosa.

—Ok, algo me dice que no querías venir conmigo solo por diversión— dedujo Chico Bestia, Raven inclino su cabeza hacia abajo mientras sentía como se sonrojaba.

—Yo solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien— susurro Raven. No había duda de que Chico Bestia la había escuchado, fue cuando sintió sus brazos rodeando su cintura que se sentía segura y a salvo.

—Rae, todo está bien. No pasó nada malo— murmuro Chico Bestia tratando de que su novia dejara de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado.

—Cometí un estúpido error y les hice pasar por todo este infierno. Todo porque quería sentirme mejor— susurro Raven. Chico Bestia la abrazo con más fuerza y la hechicera se acurruco en sus brazos.

—Todos comentemos errores. Mírame a mí, yo los cometo a cada rato— contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en un intento por animarla y tranquilizarla.

— ¿Alguna vez cometiste un error en el cual hiciste que tus amigos se sintieran peor que basura durante varios días?— pregunto Raven.

—Sinceramente nunca he cometido ese error, lo más cercano a eso fue cuando le descargue un virus a mi mejor amigo ¿Eso cuenta?— pregunto Chico Bestia, Raven se apartó y le dio un coscorrón.

—No bromees acerca de eso. Podrías haberle causado graves lesiones— le regaño Raven.

—Pero al final nadie salió herido y eso es lo bueno de los errores que aprendemos de ellos, yo aprendí ese día que tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que compro, sobre esto ahora sabemos cómo te sientes y al menos podemos tratar de hacerlo más fácil para ti la próxima vez. Seamos sinceros, esto podría haber sido mucho peor—comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia mientras que Raven asintió con la cabeza entendiendo su lógica— Ahora que hemos resuelto todo esto y como parece que estas decidida a que pasemos más tiempo de caridad, tengo un lugar que me gustaria mostrarte.

—Tu solo indícame el camino— dijo Raven sintiéndose mejor y convocando uno de sus discos negros.

Y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ambos amantes partieron al horizonte.

 **Día 5**

Finalmente el hechizo había desaparecido. Robin ya no se encontraba llorando cada cinco segundos, aunque aún se encontraba algo perturbado por la experiencia que acababa de vivir y para calmar sus nervios decidió pasar todo el día en su oficina. Cyborg había tratado de conversar varias veces con él, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Starfire y Chico Bestia actualmente se encontraban lavando los platos cuando Raven había entrado a la habitación. Para su alivio, Chico Bestia parecía estar actuando como normalmente lo hacía antes del incidente. Raven decidió tan solo sentarse en la mesa y escuchar a sus amigos.

—Pero tal vez el sabor a uva no sería tan malo— comento Starfire en voz alta. Mientras que Chico Bestia se encontraba colocando un plato en el lavavajillas.

—Claro, pero sigo pensando que el de frambuesa sería una mejor opción— sugirió Chico Bestia.

— ¿Por qué sería una mejor opción?— pregunto Raven algo interesando en la discusión que estaban llevando sus compañeros.

— ¡Sobre los mejores sabores de gomitas con forma de panditas!— respondió la princesa demasiado emocionada por unos simples dulces.

— ¿Piensan ir a comprar dulces?— pregunto Raven mientras pensaba sobre si era buena idea que los dos miembros más entusiastas del equipo ingirieran azúcar, no podía dejar de imaginar que Starfire terminaría en una situación similar al incidente del café de hace unos años…ella aun tenia pesadillas con eso. Chico Bestia por otra no tenía un gran gusto por los dulces algo que hoy en día le seguía pareciendo raro.

—No, tenemos una mejor idea—dijo Chico Bestia mientras le pasaba un plato a Starfire.

— ¿Cuál es?—pregunto Raven algo confundida.

— ¡Vamos a comprar uno de esos dispositivos caseros para preparar nuestros propios panditas de colores!— exclamo Starfire con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Y Robin estuvo de acuerdo con esto?— pregunto nuevamente Raven.

—Siempre y cuando lo pagáramos nosotros mismos— explicó Chico Bestia— Vamos a ir al centro comercial después de que terminemos con esto, ya que el chico maravilla nos dijo primero que teníamos que terminar de lavar los platos.

—Genial, como si ustedes dos necesitaran más azúcar— bromeo Raven mientras se levantaba. Starfire termino de colocar el último plato y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su bolso.

—Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros— sugirió Chico Bestia repentinamente, pero Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Tal vez para la próxima, ahora solo me gustaría meditar— para Raven era divertido pasar algo de tiempo de caridad con sus amigos, pero sabía muy bien que las aventuras entre Chico Bestia y Starfire requerían una gran cantidad de energía que actualmente no tenía.

—Claro, pero si cambias de opinión simplemente házmelo saber— respondió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta como si se hubiera olvidado de algo— Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de chocolate?

—Chocolate oscuro— respondió la hechicera con simpleza.

—Gracias, voy a recordarlo—dijo el changeling con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué querías saberlo?— pregunto Raven con una pisca de curiosidad.

—Debido a que escuche que el chocolate ayuda con…ya sabes…eso— respondió el chico verde con timidez.

— ¿Y cuándo te enteraste de eso?— pregunto Raven nuevamente alzando una ceja mientras observaba como la cara de su novio se ponía completamente roja.

—Yo podría haber investigado un poco sobre el tema— murmuro Chico Bestia algo nervioso.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír, la sola idea de imaginarse a Chico Bestia escondido en algún lugar investigando sobre la menstruación…no le parecía gracioso pero si lindo.

Raven se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Chico Bestia tardo un poco en reaccionar pero lentamente envolvió a la hechicera entre sus brazos. Raven se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte...pero no tienes que comprarme chocolates si no quieres ¿está bien?

—No me importa, Rae. Además yo no te lo estaría preguntando si no quisiera hacerlo.

Raven decidio no discutir más sobre el tema y disfrutaron de este tiempo juntos, hasta que Starfire regreso ya lista para su viaje al centro comercial. Los dos salieron de la torre anunciando que estarían de vuelta antes de la cena y si alguno de ellos quería acompañarlos solo tenían que llamar. Raven se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algún libro con el cual pasar el tiempo y regreso a la sala común, se acurruco en el sofá…pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse mucho en el texto que tenía en frente. En ese momento el tono de mensaje de su comunicador la sorprendió.

Al abrir su comunicador fue recibido por una imagen de Chico Bestia. La hechicera presiono sobre la imagen y sonrió cuando vio varias bolsas de chocolates. El mensaje debajo de la foto decía:

" _¿Esto es suficiente? ¿O hay algún otro tipo que te guste?"_

Raven escribió rápidamente su respuesta, diciéndole que con eso era más que suficiente, la empática reanudo su lectura esperando la respuesta del changeling el cual llego unos momentos después, Chico Bestia le había mandando un emoticón de una carita feliz con un pulgar arriba.

 _ **Ultimo día**_

A la mañana siguiente, Raven se despertó con varias bolsas llenas de dulces fuera de su puerta. Dando un vistazo rápido por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que Starfire había recibido el mismo regalo. Mirando a escondidas a través de las bolsas se dio cuenta de que había más cosas y que cada uno de los chicos había contribuido con algo.

Robin le había dado varios analgésicos y una nueva almohadilla eléctrica. Cyborg había contribuido con un par de pantalones de chándal. Finalmente Chico Bestia le había regalado todo el chocolate que pudiera necesitar.

Raven levanto con sus poderes los regalos y los coloco en su mesita de noche, una vez término de vestirse decidió que ya era hora de encontrarse con sus amigos en la cocina y con una sonrisa salió de su habitación.

Parecía que la próxima vez que tuviera su periodo no sería tan malo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Realmente no tienen idea de cuánto disfrute traducir esta historia.

Ahora también quiero aprovechar para disculparme de no haber continuado el fic "Colision" hace una semana más o menos, realmente lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me mantuvo ocupado y en lo que estuve traduciendo este fic no tuve mucho tiempo, pero no está abandonado pues ahora que termine esto continuare con la traducción de esa historia.

Ahora en cuanto a esta historia ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Está bien traducida o tiene fallos épicos que hasta un niño de kínder se hubiera dado cuenta, recuerden todo comentario será apreciado.


End file.
